Five Nights at Candy's 3
Main= Five Nights at Candy's 3 is the third installment to the Five Nights at Candy's series. It is a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's 2 . Summary "I've always liked it when it rains... the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence the silence means they're hiding if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do... for what I couldn't do" Characters All of the characters that appear in this game: In-Game *Young Mary Schmidt *Monster Rat *Monster Cat *Monster Vinnie *Shadow Rat Minigames *Candy *Cindy *Chester *The Penguin *Blank *Old Candy *RAT *Vinnie *Origami Cat *CAT *Shadow Cat *Lollipop *The Puppeteer Development *At night on March 4, 2016, Emil Macko posted the third game to GameJolt and also with a teaser, featuring Monster Rat turning his back from the cat-shaped Origami with a text reading; "a story can't end without a beginning". Upon brightening the image we can see text "i will find you". **He also released the blog post on gamejolt explaining many things, like game mechanics or Five Nights at Candy's 2 criticism. The post can be found in here. *On April 1st 2016 , on Twitter, Emil Macko released a joke teaser of Monster Rat turning his head around, revealing the animatronic Markiplier's face as a April Fools joke. ** When this teaser is brightened, some digits of pi are revealed next to the "3''" in "''Five Nights at Candy's 3". *On April 13, 2016, Emil released a second teaser on Twitter, featuring the protagonist hiding under their bed. The teaser suggests that the third game will take place in the protagonist's bedroom, similar to that from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The text from above reads "Will you find me?". **When brightened, the text "or will I find you" is revealed under the original text. *On May 15, Emil Macko released teaser featuring protagonist in the bedroom from the previous teaser, shining the light on the door. **After brightening, big "1962" is revealed on the top of the screen, and also to what appears to be Monster Rat standing in the door. *On June 19, Emil Macko released the trailer of the game, showing alots of things. *On July 18, Emil released a fourth teaser, featuring a nightmarish version of CAT - Monster Cat. **Brightening up the teaser will reveal words "two of us" on the top of the screen and "one of you" on the right side of the teaser. *On August 30, Emil posted a few gameplay images on gamejolt page. *On September 22 Emil confirmed on gamejolt that he will release a demo of night 1, with the only one animatronic, Monster Rat. **He confirmed the release date of demo as October 2nd on his Twitter. *On October 2 demo of the game has been released. *Starting from November 25, Emil Macko have said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One they are not meant to be animatronics and Two they're meant to be living creatures. This is what he posted on Reddit. *On March 4, 2017, the full game is officially released. Trivia *It is the only game in which basic game mechanics were revealed by Emil Macko before even its release. *According to Emil Macko, no reused models from past games will be used in this game. *According to Emil Macko, this game will be bigger than the prequels, with more extra content, such as challenges, and a large emphasis on minigames. *This is the first and only game to receive a Demo. *When you complete a night, it will bring you back to the main menu. This is the same for all of the FNAC's games. |-|Gallery= Teasers Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|The first teaser for the third game, featuring Monster Rat. FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|A brightened version of the first teaser with text "a story can't end without a beginning". The small text scattered around reads "I will find you" Will_You_Find_Me.jpg|The second teaser. Will_You_Find_Me_(2).jpg|The second teaser brightened. The main text reads "will you find me?", with text beneath it being "or will I find you". FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|The third teaser. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and Monster Rat standing in the doorway. Nightmare_Cat.jpg|A fourth teaser, featuring Monster Cat. Nightmare_Catbrightened.jpeg|Brightened version of the fourth teaser, with sentences "two of us" and "one of you" on the top and on the right of the screen. April Fools Ce9uZr6WIAASP9b.jpg|Monster Rat with Markiplier's face from the April Fools joke image. 834978957209 8930480.jpg|A brightened version of the April Fools teaser with digits of pi. Demo 4.png How_to_play_3.png|Screen explaining how to play the demo. 2.png|Demo End Screen Start screen.png|Night Loading Screen. Begin_3.png 76.png 72.png Clock thing.gif Bedroom new.png|The room |-|Updates= Version 1.0.3 *Clickteam was douchy and didn’t turn off Debug Mode when I turned it off. *Using Debug Mode can make the game VERY glitchy and at times unplayable, please download version 1.0.3. Version 1.0.2 *Fixed bug in the Final Night *Fixed a few illegitimate items left hovering in the middle of the sky in Candy’s Adventure. They can still be found! *Fixed the Monster Cat playing the incorrect jumpscare sound file *Fixed the Teapot’s collision box still being present without the Teapot himself. Version 1.0.1 *Typo fixes. Five Nights at Candy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3